


#2

by feartoxins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feartoxins/pseuds/feartoxins
Summary: cass could probably break him like a twig if he wanted and the thought makes all the blood in his brain rush to his cock so fast it makes him dizzy.





	#2

the first time shinsuke met big cass he could barely believe that a man could come in such a size. and big cass wasn’t just big. he was massive. shinsuke only came up to his shoulder and that really shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did.

he stood there staring up at that mountain of a man for what felt like forever. he just came back from a match and was covered in sweat and shinsuke would be embarrassed about staring so openly if it wasn’t for the smirk on cass’ face as he bend to shake his hand.

they saw more of each other after that. chance meetings backstage, fleeting glances as they passed each other by, shinsuke always playing it cool as if his heart wasn’t ready to burst out of his chest and splatter on the floor every time big cass so much as looked at him. because cass always looked at him like he was starving.

when enzo insisted that they all go out for drinks, shinsuke couldn’t say no. there were about four other people and shinsuke forgot their names as soon they introduced themselves, what with cass standing there in his casual clothes and a leather jacket that clung to him like a second skin. holy shit.

and of course he was forced to take a cab to the bar with cass because enzo conveniently supplied that ‘there is no way anyone else can fit in there with the big guy’ and everyone agreed with him as if they were planning this from the beginning.

turns out they probably were because when they arrived to the bar after a tense ride filled with nothing but absolute silence no one else had shown up. cass doesn’t seem surprised at all and shinsuke would be worried if he wasn’t overthinking about how cass’ massive frame managed to fit in that tight jacket.

they decide to go in anyway. even if the others ditched them they might as well have some fun. shinsuke tells himself that everything will be fine. they sit together at a booth and that thought immediately flies out of the window after a couple of beers. it’s awkward at first but conversation always comes easier when you’re smashed. they talk about anything and everything and in the end shinsuke can’t stop staring at cass lips as he talks about how good it feels to pin someone down in the ring.

and then shinsuke laughs and his reply to that is that he only likes to get pinned if it’s to a bed. once he realizes what he just uttered he wishes that someone would appear from under the table just to punch him in the mouth. that’s not something you say on your first proper conversation after it has literally been months since you first met.

he doesn’t know what to do so after stuttering something about the restroom he gets up and leaves without looking back. smooth. if cass is still there when he manages to return it will almost be like a miracle from god. what he fails to see is cass looking at him like he wants to devour him as he’s walking away.

this isn’t the first time shinsuke’s big mouth has gotten him into trouble. he’s a heel, after all, and he’s good at talking back and getting on other people’s nerves but he doesn’t want to be like that with cass. because he likes cass. he really, really likes cass and it’s not just because he finds him ridiculously attractive.

one minute he’s standing in front of the mirror pressing his palms against his eyes until he sees stars and the next he hears the door open and he’s suddenly being backed into the sink. two massive arms are on either side of him, boxing him in and it makes him feel so fucking small. cass could probably break him like a twig if he wanted and the thought makes all the blood in his brain rush to his cock so fast it makes him dizzy.

cass is plastered against his back and shinsuke can feel his half hard cock against his ass. in a moment of bravery or just plain drunken stupidity, shinsuke bucks his hips until he hears cass groan above him. he’s never been this turned on in his entire life. he’s hot and hard and embarrassed and all he wants right now is for cass to fuck him so hard he feels it for _days_.

he wants to tell him but the usual snark and sometimes plain arrogance he puts up on stage just doesn’t feel right when he’s with cass. like it’s not his place to demand anything and all he can do is wait for what cass decides to give him. shinsuke is so far gone that cass could tell him to lick his damn boots and he’d fall to his hands and knees on the filthy bathroom floor in a heartbeat.

that’s not what he does. cass pulls him away from the sink and shoves him into ones of the stalls and it’s so cramped in there that their chests are flush against each other and the doorknob is digging into shinsuke’s back. he doesn’t even notice because cass is kissing him and the air leaves his lungs like he just got punched in the gut.

the kiss is hard and brutal and cass is licking into his mouth and shinsuke can’t do much more than fist his hands in cass’ jacket and try to keep up. he has to stand on his fucking tiptoes and shinsuke really hopes that cass can’t see how red his face is right now. he’s being way too loud for something that’s happening in a public bathroom but he couldn’t stop even if he tried with the way cass is palming his cock through his jeans.

as soon as cass breaks the kiss shinsuke falls to his knees and presses his face against cass’ crotch. he’s probably acting like a slut but he can’t bring himself to care when cass‘ cock is right fucking there. cass fumbles with his zipper and then he’s pulling his cock out and holy shit. big cass lives up to his name in more ways than one.

shinsuke takes the head into his mouth and wraps his hand around the rest. cass is painfully hard and leaking and shinsuke thinks that he could do this forever if cass let him. cass is so big shinsuke is struggling to take him all in and by the time cass starts fucking his mouth all shinsuke can do is sit there and take it. and then cass pulls him closer by the hair and comes down his fucking throat.

shinsuke chokes on it and there are tears running down his face and it must be so obvious from the outside what the hell is going in this stall. cass tucks himself back into his pants and pulls shinsuke to his feet and shinsuke is so overwhelmed he can barely breathe. as soon as cass shoves his thigh between his legs he’s fucking gone.

he comes with a whole body shudder and a loud moan and there’s an exaggerated cough from one of the other stalls but he doesn’t even hear it. he clings to cass like his life depends on and cass is whispering praises in his ear and shinsuke can’t believe this actually happened. he hopes cass doesn’t want this to be a one time thing.

once he’s calmed down cass kisses him again and it’s slow and sweet and then he opens the door and pushes shinsuke outside. there’s only one other guy in there and he looks like a deer caught in headlights as he leaves one of the stalls. shinsuke is fucking exhausted but he stills sticks his tongue out and winks to the guy staring at them as they leave the restroom.

cass pays for their drinks and shinsuke is too tired to protest as he’s being pulled outside. it’s only now that he notices that cass has been holding his hand since they came out of the restroom. cass’ hand migrates to his waist as they wait for the cab to arrive and shinsuke just wants to pull him down and kiss him right there in the middle of the sidewalk.

cass whispers in his ear about all the things he wants to do to him, how good he looks choking on cass’ cock the entire ride back to the hotel while the driver pretends that they can’t hear him. shinsuke should really thank enzo for ditching them without a word if this is what he gets as compensation. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not finishing this


End file.
